


Come On, Sesshomaru, Smile!

by DChan87



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Both are Topless, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Partial Nudity, Sesshoumaru Smiling, Tumblr Prompt, messy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt. Kagome tries to get her boyfriend to smile.





	Come On, Sesshomaru, Smile!

Kagome adjusted herself in Sesshomaru’s lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He didn’t smile back, causing her to giggle at him. She stared into his golden eyes for a couple of seconds, like she was having a staring contest with him, and she was winning. he blinked several times until she finally shut her eyes and giggled again. She was certainly enjoying herself a little too much, but that didn’t mean she had to care about it. 

She sat straddling his lap in the middle of a forest. He was laying against a rock. And they were both topless because it was a hot summer night. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and his arms were around hers. As if things couldn’t get any better, Jakken was nowhere to be seen; Sesshomaru had sent him on a fruitless errand just so he and Kagome could be alone. Now they were sitting together half-naked in their respective hakama.

“C’mon, Sesshomaru, smile! This was your idea!” she teased. He narrowed his eyes, as if to tell her that he’d only smile when he wanted to–which would be never. Undaunted, she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, then touch his left cheek. He sighed and was about to bring his hand up to hers when she tugged on the corner of his cheek. He growled, but she thought it was cute, and she marveled how she’d all but whipped the Lord of the West like this.

Undeterred, she cupped both his cheeks, pulled him against her and kissed him. He didn’t waste time, returning the kiss and allowing her to slip her tongue in his mouth. Uncupping his cheeks, she wrapped both her arms around his neck again and let him pull her against him so their skin could touch. He sighed into her mouth, making her grin, because it set her whole being alight. She found it hot and sexy. A little bit of spit trinkled down her chin.

Finally, they broke the kiss. Kagome leaned backwards to see that he was finally grinning. “See, that wasn’t so hard!” she chuckled. “You’re so cute when you smile!”

“I couldn’t have it any other way,” he admitted, touching his forehead to hers.

“I love youuu,” she said.

“I know.” It was so Han Solo of him, but she knew what he meant.  _I love you, too_.


End file.
